Twinning Out
by Mickimomo
Summary: Mariko ends up in a twin trap, which results in her finding out some information that took a few minutes to get used to. Who ever knew Kaoru and Hikaru were so dark? I did. What about the other host club members? Hikaru x OC x Kaoru (Future Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinning Out**_

_The usual Disclaimer is set forth._

_I do own the plot of this story and Mariko aka Mari-chan aka Ma-chan :D_

"The Twins had separated when Kaoru found out that Hikaru was engaged to Haruhi. Everyone knew except him, which was unbelievably shocking since they were inseparable. The way they separated was quite heart shattering. But what brought them back together was UNEXPECTED!" Renge winked at the video camera.

_**WHAT WENT DOWN**_:

Renge boomed up on her raised little piece of ground, and started to announce stuff. Meanwhile the twins were glaring at each other, causing everyone else to be weary.

"Ah, you guys…" I sighed sitting in a chair in between them. They both looked up at me curiously. "This tension is making me nauseous. What's wrong with you two?"

"Well my doppelganger didn't tell me he was engaged to Haruhi-chan." Kaoru smirked darkly, causing me to fidget.

"Uh, well they've been engaged for a few months… right?" I commented while thinking, not noticing Hikaru-kun flailing his arms for me to stop talking.

"A FEW MONTHS!" Kaoru screeched. I paled and glanced at the glowering demon scribbling notes down in a chair, occasionally adjusting his glasses. Tamaki-senpai was in his corner sulking about me being acid to any wound.

"Ah… I'll go die in a corner now." I reddened and walked away. Honey-senpai pouted at my depressed form. "Ah Ma-chan come eat some cake!"

"I don't deserve any cake." I crumpled to the ground, making Mori-senpai smile at my self-punishment.

"BROTHER! Or should I even call you my brother?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!" Kaoru threw a vase of water on Hikaru, enraged.

"I'm your brother Kaoru. Stop being so emotional." Hikaru snapped, throwing hot tea at his twin. Kaoru's screams were bloodcurdling, as the searing liquid made contact with him.

I was resisting the urge to bury myself. Kyouya pulled me up and carried me away from the wrestling twins, who were currently getting closer to my moping form. "If you lay there, they will crush you." He pointed out. "I mean your splurge of information should have been told by Hikaru, not you."

"Well I thought he knew! I mean Hikaru has been announcing it for a while now." I stated. Kyouya's eyes sparkled at me menacingly.

"Did you hear me?" he jeered. I nodded quickly. "Now I'm **not** telling _**YOU**_ to **fix** this, but this is _**YOUR**_ fault."

I glanced at the almost bloody twins, and exhaled. "Yes." My mood flipped from happy to ticked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I snarled, catching everyone off guard. The twins stared at me with wide eyes. "YOU CAN'T JUST HIDE INFORMATION FROM EACH OTHER! YOU CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS EITHER! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! FIGHT TO THE DEATH?"

Haruhi smiled at me. "Hikaru come here." She said leering at the two twins on the floor. _It was effective. _My face turned into an innocent smile as she dragged her fiancé away to lecture him. I turned back to the stunned twin, staring at me. My face morphed into a terrifying expression, causing him to whimper.

"Ma-chan is using the scary face, right Takashi?" Honey giggled.

"Yes. It is more effective than Haruhi-chan's leer." He commented. Kaoru blinked tears at me.

"Oh, Mari-chan!" Tamaki sung happily. I spun around with the heart stopping expression, causing him to fly into his the corner and start growing mushrooms. I busted out laughing, and turned back to the twin staring at me wth a serious face.

"Now promise me, that you and Hikaru-kun will make up and be brothers. Yes, he was wrong for not telling you earlier, but you just have to go with the flow of things sometimes."

"I promise, Mari-chan." he cried.

"Good." I smiled. "Now you and Hikaru are going to pay for all of the damages, because Haruhi-chan definitely doesn't need to be in anymore debt, and _**I'm not **_paying for what you two destroyed. " I frowned looking around us. Two tables were shattered, and the floor was covered in tea, water, glass, and mushed food. "Oh and you two are cleaning as well." I added.

Kyouya stood up. "I think we should leave and let those two stay here and clean." Haruhi nodded and walked away from the sobbing Hikaru. The host club headed to the door, leaving the twins to do their duty. As my foot hit the floor outside of the room Kyouya knocked me back into the room.

"Wha?" I blinked.

"This is _**your fault**_. **You** supervise the twins." He glowered and slammed the door in my face, being sure to lock it.

Silence filled the room. I spun around and crumpled to the floor. "Next time I'll crawl in a corner and die before I talk to the twins." I groaned.

"H-hikaru, I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered.

"I'm sorry as well." Hikaru whimpered. I sat up and stared at the two cuddling twins in aggravation.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU TWO HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER!"

"We wouldn't have gotten what we wanted." Hikaru smirked caressing his younger brother.

"And what in the world could that possibly be?" I frowned.

The two of them stood up and towered over me with devious grins. "You, Mariko!" My mouth fell into a silent O.

"Aren't you engaged to-"

"Well, we paid Haruhi to act for me, Kyouya volunteered to play along, and the others are oblivious to what's happening right now." Kaoru sighed answering for his brother.

"Isn't that just a lot of work though? I mean you've been acting for a few months now… like three?" I sweat dropped as they revealed their deceitful plan. "All of this to prove what?"

"Nothing really. We were bored and decided we wanted you on a random sunny day." Hikaru explained. My lungs were burning, my eyes were burning, my heart was screaming, my body was aching, and the drool in my mouth was about to become Mymoutha Waterfall. "Mariko?" I gasped and closed my eyes, after blinking a few times.

"Mariko are you okay?" the twins stared at me curiously.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot how to function." I mused. "What do you mean 'ON A _**RANDOM**_ SUNNY DAY'! I'm a HUMAN not a TOY! You don't just go around saying stuff so nonchalant." I pouted after shouting at them. They stared at me through sad eyes and curled up around me.

Roses started floating around us, occasionally glittering giving off a dreamy feeling. "Oh brother, I think we made Mariko mad!" Kaoru whined stroking my cheek. "What should we do?"

Hikaru placed a kiss on my cheek causing me to hiss at him. Kaoru kissed my other cheek causing me to frown. _My mood will not lighten up._ I thought as they stared at me desperately for a reaction.

"Well Kaoru it's all our fault that Mari-chan has to supervise us." Hikaru purred while nipping and sucking on my earlobe. "She's so mad that she won't even make a sound. I mean look at how unhappy she is."  
"Yes Hikaru... she is upset. Won't you smile for us princess?" Kaoru pouted with teary eyes.

The two twins sighed in frustration when they saw my scorching glare.

"Mariko, come on! Give us something to work with." Kaoru groaned.

"You guys obviously don't understand why I'm mad."

The twins looked at me intrigued to know what was wrong with me.

"I have a boyfriend!" I snapped, killing the mood completely. "I'm not acting romantic when you two think I'm a toy!" I stood up towering over them, while irritation swarmed around me. "AND THIS PLACE IS STILL MESSY!"

_**5 minutes later.**_

The twins were crying and cleaning the room, while I stood over them glowering. "She should have taken that information lighter." Hikaru sobbed.

"How could you make my boyfriend break up with me, without me knowing? Who said I wanted to be with you two idiots!" I ranted, swaying a finger around.

"_Easy_. We asked him a few questions. He **dumped** you. Your parents said we could **have** you." Kaoru answered. Angrily I kicked an apple at them, hitting Hikaru on the head.

I dropped to my knees and started to cry. "I hate you guys." I frowned. Footsteps approached me, causing me to look up.

"We want your love, not hate." Hikaru pouted. "And you owe me _big_ time for causing this bruise." he sighed pointing at his forehead.

"Never."

"Well never ends today, sweetheart." Kaoru winked. "You see we were originally going to be your prince charmings... but now we'll do as we wish." he smirked darkly, being sure to show sharp teeth. I blushed as they crawled towards me.

"Your **ex** told us to tell you-" Hikaru started.  
"-He _hates_ how your hair curls when it gets wet." Kaoru finished.  
"He also _hates_ your laugh." Hikaru added.  
"He _hates_ that you have a small butt and a small **chest**." Kaoru stated.  
"He _hates_ how you look in a **dress**." Hikaru grinned yanking at my yellow uniform.  
"He _hates_ how you are **smart**."  
"He _hates_ you with his entire **heart**."

They went on listing things, and tears started to burn my eyes at the hatred behind each statement.  
"He _hates_ your smiles and wished he could kill you with a **dart**." Kaoru smiled.  
"Because he _knows_ we have your **heart**." Hikaru giggled and licked away each falling tear. I reddened at the weird display of affection.  
"And if any boy gets near our **heart**, we'll surely rip their behinds **apart**." they smiled pulling me into a hug.

"You dorks rhymed out that bullcrap." I laughed trying to hold back my tears. "Ohhh I still hate you." I squealed as Kaoru trailed kisses down my neck.

"Well you'll be madly in love with us by the time were done here." Hikaru winked as he placed wet kisses all over my face.

"Ewww. No. I don't do PDA (_Public Display of Affection_)." I squirmed. "And you'll have to marry me first before you get some of this."

"Awww. She's a _'purie'_ Kaoru." Hikaru whined at my defiance. Kaoru smiled down at me.

"Well she's our fiancé so I'm sure we can wait until after the wedding."

"But that's 4-5 years from now!" Hikaru whined again. "Mariko is soooo mean!"

"Uh-huh. I know." I yawned and sat up. "I can't just give myself away so freely."

"Hmmm." Hikaru grunted and moved away.

"Anyways. You guys need to clean up this place before they come back."

"Well they're expecting a sex scene... so-" Kaoru started, only to get cut off by a sloppy kiss. _His eyes were so beautiful like melting caramel and cinnamon…__**so**_ **stupid**. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled away. "..."

"Hey I want a kiss too!" Hikaru whined for the _**gadilionth**_ time today. I grabbed him close and kissed him as well.

"I swear if you whine one more time Hikaru-" I gasped pulling away. My eyes fluttered open to meet to flustered twins smirking deviously down at me. "**CLEAN**." I commanded, instantly killing the mood again.

_**2 minutes later.**_

They were once again cleaning and complaining again. I was sitting in a chair napping, ignoring them completely.

"Well brother I don't know how long I can be patient... but I'll try." Hikaru muttered.

"Same here. We have to share her... I call dibs on the front when the day comes." Kaoru chuckled.

"I call dibs on her mouth and butt then." Hikaru smirked. Kaoru frowned at his brother.

"No we share her mouth, and we will alternate holes."

"Deal. But I think I'll have to practice on you brother... you know... so I can work on my endurance." Hikaru whispered, licking his doppelganger's lips.

"Ahem." I choked staring at the scene unfolding before me. The two boys looked at me playfully.

"Come join the fun." Kaoru giggled unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt.

"Get your asses up and clean." I snapped, making them get back to work again. The two were sobbing this time.

_**60 minutes later.**_

"DONE!"

My eyes fluttered open to see two sweaty shirtless twins standing in a sparkling room.

**Inside Mariko's body:**

**BOOOOOM!**  
_Hormone to brain, Hormone to brain._  
_**Yes.**_  
_What happened?_  
_**The ovary has exploded from excitement... I don't know how long the repairs to the body thermostat will take to cool down the leaking engine...but-**_  
_I will reload the systems._  
_**Okay brain.**_

"Uhhhh. Mari-chan!" Hikaru screamed waving his hand in my face. I blinked.

"Where are your shirts?" I sweat dropped.

"We put them on you because you were shivering." Kaoru answered, unconsciously flexing his shiny muscles and abs in my face.

"Oh. Well here put them on before someone thinks-"

The doors flew open. "YOU GAVE **IT** AWAY TO _THOSE_ IDIOTS MARI-CHAN!" Tamaki-senpai screeched. My face went as white as the shirts on me.

"Gave what?" Hikaru blinked nervously.

"Her virginity~" Tamaki glowered staring at their sagging pants and shirtless frames.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I whacked him with a piece of newspaper and stormed towards the twins.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked as I hid behind them nervously. Hikaru watched me and whispered something to Kaoru.

"Why would we corrupt our little angel?" Hikaru whispered as roses swarmed around us. _Oh lord this mood.  
_"It would be devastating if we weren't gentle or innocent around her." Kaoru beamed lifting my chin with two fingers. _I hide from the limelight and yet the limelight finds me._  
The two twins cuddled into me and twirled to look at the other host club members (who were shocked) and now arriving guest (who were squealing). I blushed and blinked nervously.

"AHHH MARI-CHAN!" the girls gushed. "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii."

Honey giggled and yanked me away from the rosy twins.

"You'll eat cake with me now... right Ma-chan?"

"Okay." I blushed as he dragged me away from my fuming fiancées.

**Two episodes previously:**

"USA-CHAN! WE MUST FIND A PRINCESS WHO LOVES CAKE!" Honey snapped munching on some mini cakes. The bunny stuffy tilted a little due to gravity.  
"Ah... She would be a perfect candidate." Honey squeaked, opening his closet door.

Inside the closet were millions of pictures of Ma-chan. "Mariko... eat the cake." He kissed a picture and stuck it to the wall. "My Cake Princess!"

*evil laughter*

_**Yeah I know that was creepy... But Honey is creepy when it comes to cake... and I love that~**_

**Honey**: Oh goodie Tiramisu cupcakes!

**Me**: Yeah buddy... What does the cake monster say!?

**Honey**: Review... Comment... Follow...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mariko!"

I turned around to face Honey-senpai. "Aye Senpai! Hello."

"Do you want to come to my cake party?" he beamed, dragging me up the stairs of the school building cheerfully.

"Cake party?"

"Yes."

I paled. My fiancés told me **NOT** to be around Honey at all. I would hate to disobey them, not that I'm a small little girl or anything. It's just that Hikaru and Kaoru are very protective of me.

**_Like the time at the grocery store._**

_"Excuse me miss!"_

_I turned around, and saw a boy around my age, with long black hair running towards me. "Yes?"_

_"Umm. Your hair pin fell out."_

_I stared at the rosy-themed hair pin, that once held my bun together. "Oh! Thank you." I smiled, grabbing the pin from his hand._

_The boy blushed and smiled back._

_This is nice._

_Shoe to his face. Wait shoe to his face? I sweat dropped and scratched my head nervously. Hey I know that shoe. It's Hikaru's._

_"Mariko. Please don't talk to strangers." Kaoru huffed, pushing me past the now unconscious man, Hikaru had kicked._

I paled even further and glanced at Honey. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, at 5 o clock in the evening."

"I don't think I can make it." I frowned. "I have a lot of stuff going on this week. I thought it was going to be next month or something."

Honey's eyes were large at my thought. "NEXT MONTH? Mari-chan doesn't love me!" he sobbed, clutching Usa-chan as he ran away.

"Honey-senpai!" I shouted. It pained me, to see such a cutie so destroyed. He never turned around. I sighed on the top stair. "How miserable."

"Hi Mariko!"

"Mariko!"

Crap it's the twins. I trudged away from the stairs and headed to the music room.

"MARIKO!"

I turned around to see them running toward me, and honestly I was fighting the urge to run away.

"Hi." Kaoru beamed down at me. "Good morning!"

I rocked on the heels of my shoes. "Good morning boys."

Hikaru grabbed my chin and examined me closely."What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong with me?"

"You aren't as jolly or fierce as you usually are. We were prepared to chase you to the end of the world this morning." he smirked kissing my forehead innocently. "Did Honey get mad at you?"

Kaoru licked the back of my neck. "Did he invite you to his 'Cake Party'?" I flinched.

"Yeah and I said couldn't really hang out with him until next month. It's only two weeks until next month anyways."

"Yea, but you do realize that Honey is madly in love with you." Kaoru stated bitterly.

My heart shattered. "Awwww. My wittle senpai! I'm so sorry! If I weren't with these buttholes I'd most definitely be with you."

Hikaru pouted. "We're madly in love with you too Mariko. Honey has a girlfriend anyways. I think her name is Lana..."

"Oh yes. Lana was perfect for Honey-senpai." Kaoru added.

I ignored them and walked into the Host Club's room.

Honey was sobbing into Mori's arms. "I wish Ma-chan would come, Wahhhhh!"

Kyoya glared at me. "And why can't you go Mariko?"

"I can't go because my parents are making me take 'how-to-be-a-good-wife' and good etiquette classes, so that when I get married to the twins I can be perfect."

"You're already perfect Mariko." the twins sung happily. "We're gonna have so many children."

I growled and 'Maka'-chopped them into a wall with the nearest object. "-and if I didn't have them up until next month I'd go but I do so~"

"If that's the case, let Honey come to your class tomorrow."

"He'll have to pretend he's a girl."

Honey bounced into my arms happily."Ok. It's a date! Tomorrow! When do your classes start?"

"Ummm 5:00."

"OK MA-CHAN! UNTIL THEN~" The Lolita boy twirled away and munched on his cake again.

**_Now to make sure my fiancés don't find out._**

"Ahem."

**Crap.**

I turned around to see a disgusted glint in their eyes and an irritated aura floating around them. "Why?" They asked in sync.

"Ohhh I just feel guilty. That's all."

Hikaru snatched me close. "Do you not care if Honey steals you from us?"

"I do care! He won't! I'm sure-"

"Mariko... you're really stupid." Kaoru grunted before walking away. My shattered heart has officially been cremated.

I watched the two redheads walk away and tend to there awaiting guest.

_**The Next Day**_

_**5:00 pm**_

**Ding. Dong.**

I opened my door to see the most adorable little girl in history.

"Ohhh KAWAIIIIII!"

"Is it really appropriate to call a girl cute, Ma-chan?"

I blushed, realizing it was Honey. "Oh you look like a small princess!"

"Thank you, and you look beautiful as always Mariko!"

I reddened to a darker shade. "Ohhh. Thank you... Are you ready?"

"Yah."

I grabbed my parasol and walked out the front door to my awaiting limo. I was a bit nervous of the fact that I was disobeying my fiancés. I felt so rebellious. And it felt GOOD.

I grinned, hopping into the vehicle. Giggling, I smoothed out my simple lilac cocktail ball gown.

Honey hopped in a few seconds later and smoothed out his peachy ruffles. My eyes admired the chick yellow lace that bordered the poofy peach ruffled dress. It was all disgusting, but somehow Honey had managed to pull it off.

I on the other hand had taken a different approach. My dress was lilac and in cocktail gown format. It was strapless and quite fitting amongst my petite curves. I had a pale grey shawl to cover myself with if I got cold and a pair of long gloves that matched with the shawl for fun.

**Fun.** _Aha- my mom. Right?_

"So Ma-chan?"

My thoughts ended. "Yes?"

"Do you like the twins?"

I reddened. _Why is he curious about my love life?_ "Yes."

"Why the hesitation? If you like them, you shouldn't hesitate."

"That's because I love my fiancés. To say that I like them isn't sufficient." I responded confidently.

Honey frowned and ignored me for the rest of the ride to my classes.

As soon as we got there the Lolita attached himself to my side.

"I will be by your side until this date is over Ma-chan."

I blushed and trudged towards my seat. A group of girls sitting around the table cooed at the idiot attached to me.

"This is going to be miserable." I groaned.

**During session:**

"Ma-chan? When can I eat the cake?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He started to cry on my shoulder and I deadpanned at the unwanted attention.

"Why are you being so mean?!"

"Oh what's wrong PENELOPE!?" All of the girls shrieked. The initial stages of my mortification hadn't even hit home yet. I was only beginning to feel the storm cloud shadow my face as more girls squealed and panicked about the idiot next to me. And for me to think my hubbies-to-be were bad. I've overrated them terribly...

"Ma-chan won't let me eat any cake."

They gasped. "Mariko! How can you be so terrible!"

"HE DOES NOT NEED CAKE."

All of the girls shouted and me and started throwing cake at me angrily. "You're so rude Mariko! Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean that you can call them the opposite gender! So rude!"

A bunch of cakes came flying at me and I ran to the bathroom crying, leaving Honey to feast on the cake he wanted. That idiot... I'm never gonna be allowed to come back to these classes ever again. They'll bully me. It was so hard trying to fit in and now I know I'll never fit in.

I heard the doors open and looked up to see Honey.

As soon as the door closed we morphed into another person; personality wise. I instantly went into **Rage mode** and Honey went into **Victim mode**.

"YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF THIS! THIS IS THE LIFE LINE BETWEEN THE RELATIONSHIP OF ME AND MY MOTHER AND YOU KILLED IT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GO AWAY!"

"I can fix it..."

"No you can't." I sniffed.

"Mariko? Are you crying?"

"Yes. I am. This is what happens when you ruin a girl's life. Why do you care?"

"Well if you haven't noticed... I am madly in love with you."

"Wh-WHAT?!"

He yanked the wig off of his head and wiped away some of his lipstick. "I love you Mariko. With all of my heart... I can't stand that you're with the twins... I can't believe that they got what I've always needed... You're the air that I breathe."

My jaw was on the floor. My eyes were saucers. My face looked like a tomato.

"Honey... You know I'm with the twins... You know that I-"

"That you what?"

I looked at the floor and started to cry again. "YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE THEM YET YOU CONTINUE TO CHASE AFTER ME AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT NOT PICKING YOU... Don't-"

He pulled me in for a hug and gave me a soothing kiss on the lips.

_Tick. Tick._ **HEY IDIOT THIS IS CHEATING!**

I pushed Honey away and shrieked. "NO!"

I ran out of the bathroom sobbing and straight to my limo.

_Oh no. He **kissed** me. I let him. I didn't stop him quick enough! I can't go deal with the twins tonight... I can't even look at them now. I'm terrible!_ I started to boohoo as my limo started to drive me home.

**Back at the Twins' place:**

"Kaoru... Have you seen Mariko?"

"No. Maybe she's sick."

"No remember tonight's that thing with her and Honey."

"Well she would have visited us already..."

"Maybe she's tired."

"No. Something isn't right. I can feel it."

"I feel it too, but I didn't want to say anything."

"Ah."

The twins looked at each other worriedly.

"We must go to her then!" Kaoru snickered hopping out of his bed.

"Yes. Yes."

**Facing the Twins:**

"Ummmm. Hi." I whimpered.

"MARIKO WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Shhhh. My parents are sleeping."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine Hikaru."

Kaoru growled at my paleness. "My princess, what has brought forth these tears?" Roses started to swarm around us and I sneezed in attempt to kill the forced moment.

"Nothing."

Wilted rose petals started to rain down around us as frustration filled the air.

"What happened between you and Honey?" Hikaru hissed.

"I can't tell you. You'll get mad. Please... Please don't-"

Hikaru and Kaoru fell poker and looked at me. "Just tell us." they murmured in sync.

"Promise me you won't get mad and that you'll still date me..."

"It depends." Hikaru glanced at me curiously. "What happened?"

"Honey... Honey kissed me... After confessing his unconditional love for me to me."

They both appeared stunned; shocked really.

"But I told him no! I did! I pushed him away and ran away... I had already told him that I was madly in love with you two idiots even though sometimes you guys irritate me- I did say I LOVE YOU TWO..." I looked up at them hopelessly. They looked down at me pitifully and I bursted into tears. "But if you guys want to be done I understand."

I backed away and began to close my front door on their silent forms.

"Mariko-"

I looked down to see a certain shoe preventing my door from closing. The door widened as they entered. I watched Kaoru close the door behind them.

"Did you think we were going to be upset with you?"

I nodded sadly.

"So what if that little **pest** kissed our Queen? We'll show him what happens when anyone tries to steal away our Queen." Hikaru stated with a smirk on his lips.

I whimpered as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Kaoru I think you should kiss her too. I think Honey's DNA might still be there."

Kaoru smirked as well, now looking 100% identical with his twin, and kissed me.

***5 minutes later***

"No way you idiots."

"Please? Your parents gave us their consent."

"No."

"Mariko~" he whimpered as I ignored him.

The three of us were at the twins house. Those two had gotten into a giant bubble bath and were trying to convince me to get in, but I couldn't do it. That'd be the end of my innocence.

"Come on... It's nice and warm."

"No."

"Gingerbread scented bubbles..."

"No."

"I'll give you a massage."

"No."

Hikaru growled and picked me up bridal style. "Too bad."

He sat back down into the bath being sure to pull me under for a second and then yank me to the surface.

"Mission: Clean fiancé!" Kaoru announced. He yanked off all of my towels and threw them on the floor in a pile.

Classical music started to play as the twins started to lather my skin in soap. I closed my eyes and yawned. The only thing keeping me awake was the occasional kiss on my skin one of them would give me. When I whimpered I earned a kiss on the lips.

Moments later I was getting waxed hairless. Even though most of my hair you couldn't actually see with your eyes, it was there. And it hurt. Hot wax hurt.

The twins worked at removing my hair for a good thirty minutes, ignoring the fact that I was fully exposed to them for the time being. They had towels around their waist and I was simply laying on heated towels on the floor.

After that I was then dunked into another bath. It reeked of many fruits; specifically citrus. The fruity water burnt my nearly raw skin. It hurt terribly but I hid my evident pain behind a stoic expression.

The twins were away for a few minutes and the came in to the bath I was currently boiling to death in.

"Wow. Your hair turned into tiny curls. And it looks short..."

"Wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"You got it wet."

Kaoru snickered. "Her hair can't handle water like ours does brother."

"Maybe we can have a stylist teach us how to do her hair."

I sweatdropped at the idiots. "Uh-"

"Princess, are you hungry?"

"Well I didn't eat dinner..."

"Hmmm. How about a game while we soak?"

"Sure."

"Let's play 'What's that taste!?'"

"What type of game is that? Idiots..." I grumbled.

"If you win 4 times we'll let you sleep in our bed and we'll sleep on the floor." Hikaru offered.

"And what do you idiots get if you win?"

"You have to sleep next to us without anything on."

"Hmmm. Okay, but no touching."

"Deal." Kaoru grinned. "You'll be the taster, okay?"

I nodded as they blindfolded me.

"Ready?"

"I- okay."

Moments later I was kissed and could taste something unbelievable sweet. "Icing!"

"What kind?"

I licked my lips curiously. "Buttercream ?"

"Good girl."

I felt one of their tongue's run across my neck.

"Next one Hikaru."

I earned another kiss and racked my brain for that flavor. It tasted like nothing really and then it became really spicy. It wasn't that _ooooh_ spicy, it was that _ouuuucccchhh_ spicy. Fanning my tongue I managed to figure out the taste.

"Wasabi!"

"Good girl."

I earned a bite on my shoulder.

"Next."

I earned a kiss that was tangy, tropical really, almost like that pineapple slushy I had a few days ago that the twins made for me.

Wait.

Pineapple.

"Pineapple?"

"Wrong."

I earned a pinch on my side.

"Mango."

"Good girl."

I earned a kiss on my collarbone.

"Last one..."

I think it was Hikaru... licked my tongue and I yelped. "Hikaru... what are you-"

He lifted me out of the tub and pressed me against the cold wall. "You're correct."

I whined and tried to get away. "Hey... I thought I won... lemme go."

"Awwww... but your so cute."

"TWINS! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! NOT TONIGHT!" I shouted blindly.

"Stop screaming. Mother already thinks we've made love already... she's expecting grandchildren already."

"That's an even better reason for you to let me go..."

"SONS. DAUGHTER-IN-LAW-TO-BE! I-"

We all froze up and I ripped off my blindfold. The door opened and we all gaped at the woman before us with a green paste mask on and rollers in her hair. Her robe looked like a kimono.

Please Mother-in-law-to-be... don't think this... please...

"Sons... are you using protection? You know I'm too young to be a grandma..."

My jaw went off the hinges. "Is that-"

"And stop being such sex freaks. You two are just like your father. Poor girl is probably exhausted... that is unless you've already broken her in..."

"Mother!" they groaned, releasing me into the sudsy water.

"Awww... my wittle boys are almost grown men..."

"MOTHERRRRRR!" the dunked themselves into the water.

"Oh sorry... you need some 'personal' time with your fiancé... I understand."

"I'm still a virgin!" I shouted.

"I know. These two would be pushing you around in a wheelchair like their old fiancé... "

"OLD?"

"They're very affectionate and lusty... it takes a lot to please and satisfy them." she mumbled flicking a wrist at me nonchalantly. "Good to see that they've found someone with a lot of stamina."

"WHAT?!"

"MOM GET OUT!" Hikaru shouted.

The woman laughed and closed the door.

Kaoru was scarlet and looking at me with teary eyes while hugging his brother.

"You weren't supposed to hear that..."

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Return of the Ex Fiancé**_

It's been about two weeks since the whole bust-in-on-the-unfolding-scene by my future Mother-in-law. The twins have been very distant with me and as much as I enjoy the space it is driving me up a wall. I've become too dependent on their stupid affection. _Idiots._

Hikaru and Kaoru were currently handling guests right now, while I sat next to Haruhi ignoring the girls cooing about how cute '**_his_**' armor was.

_Mehhh... look at how happy their guest are. Stupid._

"Mariko!"

"What?!" I snapped as I refocused on the now crying girl.

"I was just asking if- if you were okay..." the girl sniffed.

"I'm fine. Fine. Just leave me alone." I grumbled.

Tamaki flicked me bitterly. "Be more polite. Everyone is a princess in my castle."

My eyes darkened as he skipped away.

Haruhi looked at me worriedly as I rubbed my temples. "You don't seem okay. You've been a bit cold recently. Anything happening?"

"No." I sighed. "Just tired."

"Are you sick?" the girl asked, wiping away her tears.

I forced on a smile. "If my mental state is a sickness then... sure."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I startled you or anything."

My eyes wondered up to the twins who were googling their eyes right at me.

I huffed and ignored how hot my face felt. Hikaru started talking to a guest again and Kaoru frowned and looked back at his brother happily.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes widened as they landed on the distressed guest in front of me. She had tea all over her uniform and I had a teapot in my hand.

"So sorry." I panicked, dabbing her down with a towel. She screamed as I involuntarily groped her. "Sorry!"

She sniffled and pushed her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"I knew you were a creep." she mumbled throwing a cup of tea at me.

I deserved it but then again it was an accident.

"Are you okay Ari-chan?" Honey asked curiously. I bit my bottom lip in attempt to hold back my rage. What I wanted to do was throw a cake at her and walk out.

Everyone was watching us.

I got up and ran out of the music room in my princess gown. _Why am I so upset?_

_Who was their past fiancé? Is it true that they broke it off because she was worn out? Who cut the wedding plans off? Why are the twins acting so shady? **SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!**_

"Mariko?"

I looked up at Haruhi. "I'm gonna leave school early. Don't worry too much about me. If anyone asks, I was just out of it today.

She frowned as I got up shakily. "What's going on between you and the twins?"

"Do we seen off?"

"A bit..."

I couldn't form words to tell her anything. "That girl... The one I spilled tea on... who was she?"

"Ariel? She's a famous Italian-Japanese model."

"..."

"She's also the ex-fiancé of the Hitachiin Twins."

Haruhi and I both looked up at Kyoya. He adjusted his glasses and handed me his coat.

"..." I put it on and looked into his glacial eyes.

"Well... I'll go get your stuff." Haruhi smiled before going.

"..."

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked rather sincerely.

"I won't be coming here for a few days."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"I just need some alone time."

"Would you like to hang out with me this evening? I'm sure it would clear your mind."

"Kyoya, I'm sure that whatever you have planned must be rather lovely, but I must say no."

"_No_ to a visit to an ice cream parlor?" He whispered whimsically.

A small smile formed on my mouth."How about a maybe?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What time?"

"Five. Haruhi will be there with Honey and the others so that you won't feel like this is a 'date'."

"Are-"

"They might be there."

"Hmmm. Alright. See ya."

"Here you go Mariko." Haruhi smiled, giving me my bags.

_**5:00**_

I walked outside and waited for Kyoya to come get me. I looked at what I was wearing. Black leather tights. An oversized sky blue lace sweater. Brown boots.

_It isn't inappropriate._

**Right?**

A motorcycle zoomed to a stop in front of me. The rider lifted the visor of the helm.

"Ready to go, Princess?"

My jaw dropped at the person. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I-I thought-"

"Come on." He sighed, handing me a helmet. I put it on and climbed on. He grabbed my arms and pulled them around his waist. "You might wanna hold on." He winked at me before pulling down his visor.

We sped down the street and onto the highway. At first my thoughts were troubled about the idea of the twins catching me at this very moment.

_**Who cares. I'm not doing anything wrong, and if I am; I don't care.**_

_**At the parlor**_

Kyoya got off his motorcycle and lifted me off.

"Hey you two."

We both turned to face Haruhi running towards us. I took off the helmet and handed it to Kyoya. "Hey Haruhi!" I beamed waving at her.

Haruhi grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the parlor. We walked in and my eyes landed on the twins and Ariel sharing a large sundae in the corner. "What?"

"Look they have superman flavored ice cream!" She smiled. "It's your favorite!"

I refocused my attention on the buckets of ice cream in front of me. "Whoa! I thought they didn't make that here..."

"Kyoya and Honey made it earlier."

"Why?"

"You appeared to be upset. Your fiancés have been acting weird because of some family stuff..."

I looked at Mori. That's the most he's ever said.

"So are you going to eat some ice cream, or are you going to mope?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses wearily.

"Fineeeeeee. 3 scoops please? " I mumbled.

The cashier chuckled at my attempt to be humble. "They already have a dish ready for you. Just take a seat."

I took a seat at a table with my friends and waited patiently as each of them told me a story about their day.

**#1**

_Honey_

"And so Ma-chan I put on a tutu and started dancing with Usa-chan. We drank some mint tea with the raspberry sponge cake you made for us."

**My face**: °_°

**#2**

_Tamaki_

"And then Mariko, Haruhi came in with a bunch of books, and her stupid boyfriend walked past her! What kind of idiot does that! If Haruhi would let me date her, I would carry everything for her, AND I would greet her with a gift every time I saw her."

**My face:** =_=*

**#3**

_Haruhi_

"Tamaki thinks I have a boyfriend... I don't."

"OH DEAR STARS, DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

Haruhi knocked Tamaki into a corner with a napkin holder and leered at him. "As I was saying, I have a crush on someone, but they seem to be busy with their own love life."

I sighed. "I completely feel your pain."

**My face:** 3

**#4**

_Mori_

"It ah... it rained."

"It did?" I smiled at his attempt to talk to me.

"Ah... yes."

"Is this weird?"

"I want to talk to... you." Mori's face reddened.

"Okay. About what?"

"..."

"Mori?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far."

**My face:** =_=*

**#5**

_Kyoya_

"So..." I started.

"Do you think it's weird that I-"

**My face:** ×Ω×

"I'll talk to you about it later."

A guy came out with a giant silver cover on something. _Geez, I wonder what that could be._

He lifted the lid to reveal a large sundae. My eyes sparked joyfully at the giant treat. "Whoa~"

Kyoya dipped a spoon in and fed it to me. "Is it good?"

"Whamazshing." I mumbled with a full mouth.

"She said it's amazing." Haruhi translated. I nodded ad opened my mouth for another scoop. This time Mori fed me.

"AHEM."

A storm cloud crash landed on my head.

**_Ships._**

_The one and only..._

"Mariko! What is the meaning of this?" Hikaru growled.

I raised a finger and swallowed. "Ice cream... they made it... and now-"

"NO!" Kaoru shouted, lifting me out of the chair. "You are ours! Kyoya likes you!"

"Kyoya is just being friendly. You guys were hanging out with Ariel and treating me terribly." I complained as the twins cradled me close to them.

"Ariel is our cousin. Our Aunt married an Italian man... so our mother wanted us to marry Ariel so that we could diverse our blood, even though she is our fourth cousin... we do not see Ari like that. Family is family." Kaoru explained. "We apologize if you felt left out or abandoned. That was not our intention." he whispered into my ear soothingly, while Hikaru showered me in kisses.

"No-NO PDA!" I snapped, launching myself out of their arms. _Ughhh... How embarrassing._

"Cousins, must you make such a scene."

_Finally someone who understands me._ I turned around and faced Ariel and her identical cousins.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Her?"

"Me?"

"You two are engaged to this skinny stick?"

"HEY!"

"What? Does the truth hurt?" She spat, running her eyes over me with a wave of anathema. "Curveless... she wouldn't be capable of bringing forth any children."

I nearly dropped down and died. "EH- WHY ARE YOU DISCUSSING THIS SO NONCHALANTLY?!"

Kyoya watched me freak out as Ariel started to tear me down verbally.

Kaoru covered her mouth and barked. "MUST YOU BE SUCH A BLIZZARD?!"

"Sorry." she pouted.

**Now it's my turn.** "Sorry? SORRY! THAT'S IT?!"

"Huh?"

"Did you really expect me to just walk away after all of that with just a measly SORRY?" I growled. "You talk to me like I'm unworthy of being in your presence! And you treat me like I'm the lowest form of life!"

She paled as my storm cloud flashed lightening as my anger inclined as each memory resurfaced from earlier today. "Eh-"

"AND YOU THREW YOUR GLASS OF TEA AT ME!" I shrieked, pretty sure that she felt my rage desperately trying to strangle her.

"My love... don't stoop to her level... you are-"

"Shut it, sexy." I snapped, silencing Kaoru before he could finish his sentence.

Hikaru gaped at me as I raised my hand above Ariel angrily. She cowered in the presence of my raised hand and I smiled. "You didn't really think I was going to hit my future cousin in law... did ya?"

She opened her closed eyes and noticed my extended hand waiting for her to shake it. After a few seconds of inspection she shook my hand. "I would hope not. I'd hate to open a can of whoop butt."

I lifted her off the ground without creating a drop of sweat and flipped her over my shoulder, being sure that she landed on her feet. "Sure, a can of keeping it classy." She stared at me dazed.

"Humph... I'm outta here. Kaoru, Hikaru... take me home."

My fiancés sighed, kissed me goodbye and trailed after their snotty cousin.

"Hopefully I'll break her in, huh?" I grumbled, watching them leave the parlor.

Kyoya scoffed and examined me. "I'd be careful with Ariel if I were you, sweetheart."

I glanced at him and shrugged.

"No seriously." he added, licking the spoon he had fed me with earlier. I examined the other host club members who seemed just as concerned. "She's one to reckon with."

"_AND THIS MY FRIENDS IS ONLY **PART ONE** OF THE RETURN OF THE EXXXXXXXX FIANCEEEEEEEE!_" Renge screamed, standing on the counter.

The ice cream man slapped her ankles with a rag. "Hey! Off!"

She kicked him in the face. "**STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT TIME**!"

All of us deadpanned at the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Return of the ex fiancé part 2**_

After the twins had left, I hadn't enjoyed another spoon of ice cream. Everyone noticed how down I was on the inside even though I was smiling and laughing on the outside. I honestly felt like a part of me was missing. Kyoya looked a bit open to the idea that I spend the night at his house, but I turned him down and lied about having some exams tomorrow.

"Fine. Then we'll all spend the night with you."

"NO!" I snapped. "Why can't I be alone for the rest of the day. I already said I didn't wanna come but I came anyways, so just- just butt out!"

Everyone gaped at me in the parlor and I swallowed the huge wave of tears trying to burst through my eyelids. "Kyoya can you please take me home now..."

Mori just eyed me for a second and whispered something to Kyoya.

"Can Mori take you? I forgot about that meeting. Thanks." He got up and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

_He's not supposed to do that!_

My face burned and Honey beamed. "You'll spend the night with us, Ma-chan!"

"I'm going home." I stated. He pouted and looked at his cousin, as if he had control over where I would be spending the night. "Hey don't look at him he has no-"

Mori looked down at me with this tiny smile that made me almost fall on a spoon and die. "Will you stay the night?"

"Yes." He picked me up bridal style and I frowned. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"Takashi mastered in seduction!"

I paled. "Yeah? Well it didn't work."

Mori carried me out of the parlor, leaving our friends laughing at us. "Did it not?" He whispered into my ear. My heart froze as I launched myself out of his arms and went flying somewhere.

**_I believe I can fly~_**

**_*Time skip*_**

"Ma-chan?"

I opened my eyes sleepily and glanced around. I wasn't in my room, or house, or in my clothes to top it off.

I screamed as I sat up. A hand covered my mouth and that certain someone turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Shut up!" Honey grumbled.

My eyes widened and I nearly fainted. _Wait!_ **ASK QUESTIONS!**

I slapped whoever's hand- Mori... his hand away and whisper a growl. "Why am I here, in your bed, in different clothes?"

"You got hit by a car, we took you to the hospital, your clothes was changed by our maid, we took you here because we were tired, and we informed everyone that you were spending the night because you broke your ankle."

"How did I break my ankle?"

"Well you were flying through midair and an SUV sped and hit your ankle, causing you to be pulled down onto the windshield... which you shattered and momentum carried through the disconnection."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well it happened today. You can look for yourself."

I lifted the sheets and stared at my black cast. "Do the twins know?"

"No. They are still dealing with Ariel."

I groaned and laid back into the pillows. "..."

"Are you really that mad about them being with Ariel?"

"I'm not mad. Just frustrated." I sighed. "It's like they literally painted me into every picture and now they're cutting me out."

Honey watched me stare at the ceiling. "Have they ever heard you say this?"

"I don't see them anymore..."

"Well Ariel is quite a load of work." Mori sighed, playing with my hair.

"It's not fair. I'm their fiancé. They can't even spare a second with me..."

Honey stared at me and quickly looked away. "Well if things ever get called off... come back to us..."

"..." I poked him and smiled. "I'm still mad at you."

His eyes sparkled as that day came back to him. "Since I love you... I'm not going to touch you, but if I lusted after you, I would have had you." He smirked.

Mori rolled his eyes. "Humph."

I blushed and remained silent. "Well thanks for the love..." I mumbled, as I tried to lay on my side.

Cold fingers rotated my ankle, officially moving me to my side. I craned my neck back to Honey to say thanks, but instead earned a kiss. It took _1 second_ and _55 milliseconds_ for me to realize I was being kissed, _one millisecond_ to realize I was kissing back, and and almost _3.5 milliseconds_ to break it off.

**.5 milliseconds later...**

I stared at him with a defeated look.

Mori stared at him with a look that screeched jealousy.

**I THOUGHT HE WASN'T-**

"Goodnight." He huffed and turned off the lights.

We all stared at each other for the rest of the night.

The only thing that broke our trance was the maid entering the room.

"Ah, morning! We must hurry. You have guests."

"Clarine, can you please take care of our little _'sister'_?" Honey requested as he hopped out of bed, leaving me alone in the giant bed. "She'll be staying home, resting up."

I gaped at Honey. His persona flipped. "Ma-chan, what would you like for breakfast?"

"..." I blinked a few times. "Erm... a parfait with a... few pancakes." I yawned and ran my fingers through my nest of hair. A little bird flew out crying.

Gape. Wha~?

Everyone was silent as the little bird flew around crying about the destruction of its home.

"You didn't lay any eggs right?"

The bird confirmed with a melancholic tweet. I brushed my hair for a few minutes.

Apparently I shed enough hair to make a small songbird's nest.

"Here." I groaned, laying the ball of hair neatly next to the bird. "Go build a home else where with that."

It tweeted happily and flew out the open window with my hair.

I patted my head head down neatly to make sure it wasn't messy or bird nest material.

Everyone looked at me with a 'did that really just happen?' look. "Don't you have guests waiting? " I growled.

Honey blushed and left with Mori stumbling behind him. Clarine blinked and came towards me. "So uh... how about a shower and a good hair washing?"

"That would be nice."

**Honey POV**

I walked down the stairs in my school uniform with Takashi right behind me. He was scolding me about what happened last night and about how I was going to have to tell the twins. I only told him that I'd tell when Ma-chan was ready.

My eyes landed on a pissed Ariel and a few of her fan girls. "Take me to the tramp."

I glared at her and simply stood firmly. "She's not here."

"Oh really?" She smirked.

I crossed my arms. "..."

"BITCH GET DOWN HERE! I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH THESE TWO TWIPS!"

I gaped at the giant storm cloud rolling down the stairs revealing Ma-chan in her yellow uniform. "What did you just call me?"

I heard more footsteps and saw the twins come running inside my house. "Mariko!" Kaoru panicked.

"You heard me!" Ariel continued. "I didn't stutter!"

"No, but once I punch you in the jaw you will." She hissed; each step she made made the earth cower in fear.

"Do it."

**_At school..._**

**Mariko's POV**

Hikaru was wheeling me to my classroom while Kaoru carried my stuff.

"Did you really have to send her to the hospital?" Hikaru sighed.

I ignored him and tried for the umpteenth time to maneuver my wheelchair by myself.

"Mariko!" He hissed, jerking the chair carefully. I growled and crossed my arms. "Can we at least talk?"

"Brother... I think we should just give her some space." Kaoru sighed.

I put down the kickstand and stood up desperately and limped away.

During my attempt to flee I twisted my shattered ankle, sat down, and cried. It wasn't even the cute cry. **It was hideous.** It transformed from a shriek of pure terror to a howl of pure misery. People stopped what they were doing and watched me. Hikaru deadpanned and picked up bridal style and carried me off of school campus. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult." I whined.

"Kaoru and I are trying to help you and you won't let us."

"Why won't you idiots leave me alone?!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LET US HELP YOU?!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"MARIKO!"

I frowned and glared at Hikaru. "..."

Kaoru glared at me as Hikaru threw me on the grass. "No one is yelling at you. J-Just calm down. We love you, okay?"

I eyed him curiously, before letting my walls fall. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"You two do realize she's on some heavy pain medication, right?" Honey commented.

My fiancés sighed. "How long has it been since we've had our Mariko with us..."

"About a week." Kyoya replied, appearing where we were outside.

"..."

I looked at the guys drowsily as their words turned into slurs, and my world began to blur. "Uh... guys-" I wheezed before collapsing.

_My whole world was black within seconds._

**_*Time skip*_**

I woke up in a familiar bed feeling much better and in control of my emotions, then... whenever I was last awake. _What's today? Everything hurts..._ "HEY!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"What's wrong?"

I eyed Kaoru curiously. He eyed me back and huffed before laying back down.

"Kaoru why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Because we aren't married yet and I don't wanna hurt your ankle."

"Oh, you don't wanna hurt my ankle." I mumbled. _The rest of his excuse was BS._

He growled about me waking up in the wee hours of the morning, and I whacked him with a pillow. "Where is Hikaru?"

"He's dealing with mom right now."

"Why?"

"Do you want us to marry Ariel?"

"No..."

"Then okay then."

"Kaoru, that didn't explain anything."

He sat up and looked at me dementedly. _Good morning to you, Mr. Smexy~ _"He's handling stuff while I'm taking care of you."

"Okay... so while Hikaru is preventing incest, what exactly have you done for me?"

"I bathed you, fed, clothed, didn't **rape** you-"

"Eh-"

"I think you take my self-control for granted." he stared at me darkly through the hair in his face. "Do you know how hard it is for a starving lion to ignore a limping antelope?"

"I thought I was more of a gazelle..."

He pounced on the bed and pinned me to the sheets. "It all tastes the same." he whispered into my ear.

"Okay. You do a lot. Enough, really."

He chuckled and kissed me. My eyes widened.

**_Flick._**

"KAORU!"

We both froze, instantly identifying my future-mother-in-law's voice.

I shrieked as the lights blinded me. Hikaru tossed his brother off of me and smirked down at me. "I can understand why his self-control faltered."

"Yes, she is very attractive, but the girl is crippled. Let her heal first."

"Wahhh. Mom!"

"You're lucky I'm even letting you sleep in here!" she snapped, hitting him with her slipper. "I should make you sleep outside!"

Kaoru stopped talking and whimpered at me. "Mariko~"

I ignored him and in my blush in the pillow next to me. "So... is Ariel okay?"

Their mom busted out laughing and grinned at me. "That girl is back on tour. She won't be back in about two years, so you better make a long-lasting imprint on my two stupid children."

"But I thought she had a _neck brace_ and _two broken legs_, and a _black eye_, and a_ few missing teeth_, **AND** a _bald spot_."

She started laughing harder. "When you have money, you can be the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"Oh..."

"Let me say, no one in my family has ever had the guts to beat the girl."

"..." I reddened.

"And you really did mop the floor with her... Ahahahahaha. I like you." she left the room, and I just sat there feeling accomplished.

"She likes me..." I grinned happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at me with a '_I can't believe my eyes_' kind of look.

"What?" I asked curiously, glancing at them wearily. They both smirked and turned off the lights.

**From downstairs...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! STOP! NYAHHHH!"

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"WAHHHH!"

"MARIKO!"

"HIKARU!"

"KAORU!"

Renge popped up from the floor in front of the Twin's mother. "SO! The twins are pretty_ 'occupied'._" she winked playfully.

"How did you get into my house."

Renge ignored the question and continued talking to the readers... "You know! The Author, Mickimomo is a bit sad that she isn't getting a lot reviews..."

"You know why else she's upset?"

Renge continued to talk. "Well... uh, back to you Tamaki!"

**Upstairs...**

"Hello, reporting live from Upstairs!"

A pillow flew at the cameraman and a thud echoed through the floor.

**Downstairs...**

"HEY IF YOUR GONNA HAVE- *cough* KEEP IT DOWN!"

"YES MA'M!"

"SORRY MOM!"

**BAM. Silence.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sick_**

I sneezed miserably as I lied on a set of pillows.

"Mariko?"

I groaned as I hacked for a few minutes into my arm.

I heard a few more knocks. "Mariko! Are you okay?"

"Go away Hikaru." I sneezed into a tissue and tossed it.

The sound of a drill removing screws echoed from the hall before my sealed door fell off the hinges.

"Mariko I have come to your rescue."

"Die." I sniffed.

I was hoping that if I locked myself away, the twins wouldn't find me, but I guess since the symptoms have gotten so bad that- they couldn't help but find me.

"KAORU I FOUND HER! GET A DOCTOR!"

I held my aching head and threw a bottle of Tylenol at him. "Shut up and go away."

"You know what you need Mariko?"

"You to leave..."

"Some sunlight-" he pulled open the curtains and I shrieked in the light.

"CLOSE THE BLINDS! PLEASE!"

He close the blinds instantly and turned to see my sobbing icky form curled up in the blankets.

"I'm sorry Mariko. I just wanted to help."

"Well why don't you be helpful elsewhere you idiot."

"Can I at least check your temperature?"

"..."

"Knowing if you have a fever is helpful." he sighed.

"Fine."

"Sit up."

I sat up and opened my mouth as he shoved the thermometer in.

I glared at him as he stared down at me curiously.

**This idiot.**

He tried to smile but I growled.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I leaned away and huffed as he read the device.

"You have a fever of **110** degrees F."

"Go away."

"Mariko... you need to take the correct medication." he sighed reading the bottle. "This isn't going to help you."

"Probably not."

"I got the doctor. Do you want me to bring him up?" Kaoru asked politely.

"Kaoru-sama!" I cheered.

Hikaru pouted. "How come you don't treat me as lovingly?"

"You don't listen to me.** Ever**."

"I do to."

I laughed at him and looked at you (the readers)... **_time for the montage:_**

"Hikaru, I can give you literally** three** examples..."

"Do share."

"Should I?"

Kaoru smirked down at me. "Yep."

**1\. ****Grocery shopping**** (2)**

The twins and I were shopping at the grocery store and I was tired from school, so I was kind of crashing into almost everything, every time my eyes started closing.

"Hikaru... can you grab that carton of milk?"

He looked at me oddly and we went home with a bag of cat food instead of milk.

"You were pointing at cat food. I didn't know if it was an American thing or not."

"Nowhere in the world is bagged cat food translated over as milk." I snapped. "I was exhausted and my eyes were closed. How come Kaoru knows exactly what I'm talking about, all the time?"

"Maybe if you were more pa-"

"So the second example." I stated, cutting him off without a care.

**2\. ****Shopping in the Mall**

I took the twins shopping with me, which was a big mistake since they decided they wanted to take pictures in a photo booth, which is where they basically raped me.

**Well not raped.** _I gave them permission... but it was really awkward, if you catch._

_Yes I'm still a virgin._

But basically they promised to buy me a complete outfit if I took those photos with them... which got blown up, modified, and posted up in the host club room; which nearly got Hikaru **AND** Kaoru stabbed.

**By me.**

_So the outfit._

I was trying on this cute strapless orange dress that poofed at the waist, clung tightly to my chest, and revealed all of my back. It was shorter than I expected, but I crossed my fingers and walked out of the dressing room hoping... **praying**, that that the guys would like it and not bash my self-esteem to bits.

"Guys... is this cute?"

Kaoru fell out of his chair and suffered from a severe nosebleed which got worst as I voiced my concern and approached him. Hikaru on the other hand shouted at me for wearing the dress out of the booth.

Which drew unwanted attention, which... just. **No. Just. No.**

**3\. ****Swimming in the Pool at Kyoya's House**

I walked out the house with the twins and everyone else, strutting out my new bathing suit. It was a yellow one piece that I decided I'd wear with a pair of sunset themed shorts.

"Mori-senpai!"

He looked up at me."Yes Mari-chan?"

I reddened and looked at the ground. "Can you help me put sunscreen on my back."

"Of course."

I scanned my surroundings before handing him the bottle of sunscreen.

Tamaki and Kyoya were running around shooting each other with water guns while Honey and Haruhi splashed at each other in the shallow end. Renge floated by in a tube while my fiancés dived into the water off of the diving board.

"Here." I handed him the bottle and put my hair in a bun.

I heard the cream squirt out of the bottle and jumped when he started rubbing it in.

"Is something wrong?" He leaned down so that he was face to face with me.

_No other human but the twins had actually touched me before... since the engagement was set in stone that is._

"Uh-" I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Fine. It's just cold..."

He smiled and tapped my nose making me laugh. I took some of the sunscreen off of my nose and put it on his. We both started laughing, completely unaware that everyone was watching us.

Mori was tackled into the deep end and I just stood there gaping. "Takashi!" I gaped, looking into the water frantically.

He popped up and I sighed before turning back to glare daggers into the eyes of the attacker.

_KAORU._

***END OF SCENES***

"It was Kaoru who pushed him in!"

"Yeah and he apologized." I scowled.

"So? None of the scenarios really showed how Kaoru listens!"

"Yeah they do!"

"How!?"

I thought about it and deadpanned."Ok. Well what I'm trying to say is he understands me better!"

"I understand you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What's my favorite color?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh...Pink?"

Kaoru smirked. "She likes yellow. Remember her bathing suit?"

"Give me another question?" Hikaru growled.

"What's my favorite food?"

"That's easy." he beamed. "Sausage."

Kaoru and I paled. "It's Mashed Potatoes."

"Well I guess I don't understand you." Hikaru snapped. "I sure hope Kaoru is better at taking care of you too!"

_And of course I was just bothering Hikaru. I loved them both equally. Kaoru was nice and very open while Hikaru was very feisty and reserved._

Kaoru gave me a look as his twin stormed out of the room.

"I know! I'm on it. Geez." I groaned after sneezing a few times. I hopped out of bed and heard a chuckle and peered over my shoulder. "What, Thing 2?"

"Heh." he smirked laying down on my bed shirtless as if it were a casual act. "Number 9."

I looked at the scarlet jersey I had stolen out of one of the brother's drawers. "Problem?"

"That's Hikaru's shirt... I never wear mine anymore because I got a stain on it, but uh... mine has a 6 on it." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm just surprised he didn't yell at you for wearing that shirt." he sighed. "Our old fiancé tried to put it on and had to face his inner demon, so I guess he really does love you just as much as I do." he sighed again. "The poor guy does everything he can to show you he loves you and you bash his brains out for not knowing the basic things." he sighed a third time. "_He caters to you..._"

"..." I facepalmed. "Are you done making me feel like a piece of turd!?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything. Not at all. Carry on."

I narrowed my eyes at him before running out into the hall. "HIKARU!" I shouted as I trudged down the stairs. I looked around from the last step before sneezing and coughing a few times times into the crease of my elbow. "Hikaru?" I felt my temperature rise up as I swayed and leaned against the wall. _Stupid. I'll never push this dork away ever again. It's too much work._

I stumbled away from the wall and headed towards the rose garden where he usually hid when I pissed him off.

I slid through the cracked back door and saw him sitting crisscross applesauce in front of the garden entrance. _Great. No **Find-the-redhead-in-the-rose-garden**. _I snuck up on him tiredly and tripped.

**On nothing but air.**

_How perfect! I'll just break my neck before apologizing! **Sorry, I died everyone!**_

But before I could hit the ground Hikaru grabbed me, pulled me into his arms, and positioned me on his lap. The light breeze around us blew a few rose petals and our hair around.

I sneezed and shivered. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Don't be."

"I think I should be. I mean... I took our argument to far..."

"Well you were right. I should learn all of the small things about you like Kaoru has."

"Maybe so... but if you had asked something as simple as when is your birthday I would have hesitated... well no... I know Kaoru's and your birthday lies on the 9th of June."

"..."

"And I know your favorite color is sky blue... and-"

"..."

"But I'll never know the big things about you like... why you run here when you're upset..."

His golden eyes bored into my dark brown. "Hika-"

He pressed his lips against my, holding my shocked gaze before licking my bottom lip. I quickly pulled back and scowled. "Don't kiss me. You'll get sick." Snorting he kissed me again; this time forcing my mouth open before invading with his mischievous tongue. I pulled back again and shot him a glare. "Stop."

"**I don't ever listen to you.**"

"Hikaru..." I growled as he kissed me again, smirking at the spit string between us.

"I'm sorry... I don't think I can **understand** you."

"**HIKARU**!"


End file.
